


making derek wait

by jacinda2015



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comeplay, Knotting, M/M, Porn Battle, Rimming, Shower Sex, oh my god stiles you whore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 22:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacinda2015/pseuds/jacinda2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>stiles knows that dereks heat is coming soon. but can you blame him for trying to have the best sex as he possib ly can when derek is still in control?</p>
            </blockquote>





	making derek wait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Awstilessum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awstilessum/gifts).



stiles woke up as usual intertwined with his mate. he hummed in happiness at the thought. his mate. his.  
stiles stroked derek's face tenderly loving the feel of his stubble against his skin. he stretched a little, feeling a bit sore from last night. last night... stiles grinned at the memory.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"harder" stiles moaned his face flushed in pleasure. derek responded by pounding into him harder his fingertips pressing hard into stiles cream and strawberry skin.  
"you like that dont you? you like it when i fuck you hard." derek growled in his ear, yanking him up so his chest was against his back. stiles cried out at the change of position, dereks cock pounded into his prostate.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
stiles continued stroking his werewolfs face, little stiles perked up at the memory but stiles pushed the urge away. he was thinking. dereks heat was supposed to start today, stiles knew that that meant they probably werent going to leave the house anytime during the next week. exspecially since derek discovered order in groceries. last night was amazing but derek kept holding back and stiles wanted him to know that he could handle it. smirking slightly stiles came up with a plan. he untangled hiimself from derek and climbed out of the bed. he went to the bathroom and turned the shower on. finally warm enough, stiles climbed in scrubbing his body repeatedly over and over. he kept scrubbing until he smelled nothing but the overpowering scent of axe body wash. he let the water run over his short hair feeling satisfied. derek hated it when stiles didnt smell like him. he would scent stiles for hours on end until he smelt of nothing but dereks musky scent.  
taking his plan further he dried off quickly and threw on some shorts and a tank top. he slipped quietly down the stairs and shoved his running shoes on. as he slid out of the house he sighed in relief, if derek had woken up and smelled him it would have ruined his plan. he ran into the woods following the well beaten path, he enjoyed the burn in his legs as he pushed his body further. he thought of derek as he ran. his perfect face, the black hair he loved to grab as he made sweet love to him. he sighed slightly, derek was the love of his life, always will be, he just wished that he wouldnt make stiles feel so... so fragile. he wanted derek to not regret mating with a human. he didnt want him to regret not giving stiles the bite. hopefully today would fix that.  
the house loomed ahead and stiles grinned knowing that derek was going to be slightly irritated by waking up without stiles in his arms. stiles climbed the steps and walked into the house cautiously. he traveled up the stairs to their room, derek was awake facing the wall. when derek caught stiles scent he sat up quickly his eyes flashing red.  
"no." derek spit out the single word in disgust. he grabbed for stiles but stiles just backed away.  
"i need to take a shower im meeting with lydia today for lunch." stiles gestured to his body, his tanktop clinging to his body, face dripping with sweat. he slipped off his tank top, smirking slightly when he felt dereks eyes on his body. he undressed in fron of derek, teasing him. he looked into dereks eyes as he backed into the bathroom. he turned the shower on and wasnt at all surprised when he felt derek climb in behind him. he ignored derek and washed himself with the axe, knowing full well that derek was seething.  
"no." derek spat again and shoved stiles against the glass wall stroking stiles quickly hardening cock. stiles moaned softly grinding into derek. derek turned him over and started nuzzling against his neck, furiously trying to get rid of the offensive smell of axe. "derek i need to take a shower!" stiles protested. he wasnt at all upset and was just trying to goad derek further until he snapped. he pushed derek away and made for the body wash only to be shoved against the glass again. "no!" derek growled. he pushed a leg between stiles and rubbed his puckered hole with his fingertip."you were naughty." stiles whimpered knowing that derek loved when stiles was submissive. he tried to maunuever towards the soap again knowing that derek would get pissed. "damn it stiles!" derek snapped, he pushed stiles over and spread his cheeks wide revealing himself. stiles loved when derek ate him so he stopped struggling and let derek take over. "so that what you wanted." derek chuckled darkly " you wanted me to fuck you hard didnt you. you want me to fill you with my cum so youre dripping with it for days. thats what you wanted." stiles could only whimper, but that turned into a loud moan as derek plunged his tongue into stiles. derek nibbled at his rim licking and sucking to he was slippery with dereks saliva. he shoved a finger into his tight hole and immediately started rubbing his prostate, stiles moaning and precum dripping from him. "more." stiles begged rocking into dereks touch. derek pulled out and rammed three fingers into him "you like that dont you? you like it when i finger fuck you. i bet you could cum right now if i wanted you to. but im gonna fuck you so hard you wont be able to walk. that will teach you wont it. when i fuck you hard so youre dripping with my scent and my scent only. that what you wanted didnt you?" derek stopped his motions to let stiles answer. "i did i was naughty so my alpha could fuck me i want him to fuck me hard. i want him to fill me with cum" stiles begged. derek smirked and slammed his hard cock into stiles. stiles screamed on the verge of pleasure and pain. derek didnt even give him time to adjust before pounding into him. "you can only smell like me you understand. youre mine only mine." "yours only yours!" stiles screamed out grabbing at the shower handles to brace himself. derek plowed into him not giving any mercy as he fucked him into next week. he pushed into him harder grinding his cock against stiles prostate before plowing into him. stiles wanted to jerk his dick but he couldnt because derek was pounding him so hard. he pushed himself harder into stiles before holding him up to fuck him at a better angle. "you wont ever do that again wil you. say it or i wont let you cum i wont not you." derek growled. stiles screamed in pleasure at this new position derek pounding straight into his prostate every time with out fail. "i wont do it again derek please!" stiles begged sobbing at the need to cum. he tried to touch himself but derek kept knocking his hands away. "your gonna use my body wash arent you youre never gonna do it again right." derek huffed between thrusts stil plowing into stiles forcing himself to not cum to keep going. "i will i swear!!!" stiles screamed. derek reached in front and stroked stiles cock. stiles screamed as he felt himself expand for dereks knot, he grinded into him trying to get him to cum. trying for that desperate realise. "fuck!!!" derek howled shooting into stiles. stiles yelled dereks name as he came all over dereks hand. " that was amazing." stiles breathed turning as best he could to kiss derek as he fucked him through his orgasm.

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked it gimme a kudos :)  
> so this is my first one and i have no idea how to write it so that my spacing works. so sorry it sucks.


End file.
